


Kingdom of Glass

by Mozzarella



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Community: rotg_kink, F/M, High Fantasy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzarella/pseuds/Mozzarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on the rotg kink meme: </p><p>Jack "Frost" St. North, only son of King Nicholas St. North and Queen Toothiana St. North, is betrothed to Kozmotis "Pitch" Pitchner at the behest of Pitch's older brother King Sanderson Mansnoozie, who wants his brother doing something productive and not trying to usurp his throne out of sheer spite (well, mostly just irritation with his older brother) and something to unite their kingdoms more solidly.</p><p>Jack, who is already in a running, long-term affair with Head of the Guard Lord Pooka, E. Aster "Kangaroo (it's Bunny, damn it)" Bunnymund, is less than happy about the pending marriage.</p><p>Pitch isn't all that excited either, until he has to visit the castle (in disguise) to meet his new fiancée and falls in love with the handsome Captain of the Guard (not that Jack isn't surprisingly and pleasantly easy on the eyes).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll continue this. It's been years, after all. But I wanted to ensure this didn't get lost in the endless depths of the kink meme, so I imported it here for easier reading. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

"You see, Jack? This is a responsibility that only you can take up, only you can set on shoulders. The kingdom is relying on  **you**."   
  
Jackson Overland St. North, called the Frost Prince for his snow-white hair and pale skin--left over from a childhood illness that had since left the boy slenderer and colder than the rest of the boys his age--nodded silently, looking down at his feet in a decidedly unprincely manner.   
  
"I know, dad. I mean, Your Highness," Jack said, biting his lip moodily. He looked up at the grandiose throne, the very center of the Santoff Claussen, the kingdom surrounded of ice and green. "I just... This guy, this, this Pitchner--"   
  
"Prince Kozmotis Pitchner of the Kingdom of Sand, brother of King Sanderson Mansnoozie."   
  
".... yeah, I got that. I mean, he's what--forty years old?"   
  
"Thirty-six, Jack, and don't be silly. Age doesn't matter in the long run." It was his mother who spoke this time--Queen Toothiana, one of dozens of princesses in the Kingdom of Flight, known for her sweetness in the court and her fierceness on the battlefield.   
  
"Maybe for you, mom, but he's twenty years older than me! And, let's not forget, four years  _younger_  than you. And that's not the least of it--what do we even know about this guy, anyway? The Kingdom of Sand... that's practically on the other side of the world!"   
  
"Only few weeks travel by land, fewer by ship. And we are old friends of King Sandy," North said with a smile, though his eyes watched Jack's expression warily.   
  
"I--"  
  
"This marriage will unite our kingdoms. We are good, thriving land, but we are not invulnerable. Still, the fearlings of the other-lands are driving against our borders, and King Sandy is well-known for his prowess in keeping those creatures at bay. More so, we are friends. Truly, not just in court. Sandy is good man. Pitch is his brother, and I trust Sandy in this matter."  
  
"I know that! I know all of that! But what kind of excuse is that to tie me down to someone I don't even know?" Jack said, his voice beginning to falter even as it was raised.   
  
"Oh, Jack--" Tooth began.   
  
"You will see the good in this," said North. "I promise you Jack. Is not end of the world."   
  
Jack nearly opened his mouth again, nearly blurted out exactly what world was ending with this marriage, but thought better of it.   
  
"I need to think," Jack said, bowing lowly. "I'm sorry, I... that outburst--"  
  
"You may go," North said with enough warmth to assure his son that he wasn't angry. "Think about things. We shall see you at supper." 

And with that, Jack ran--nearly flew out of the throne room, clutching his chest like his heart would burst.

* * *

 

The little glass eggs broke into colorful shards, releasing a blinding flash and clouds of smoke onto the training ground.   
  
Jack arrived when the colors were dispersing, though the smoke itself was still thick, taking much longer to settle, like fog on the water, or clouds that drifted down to the peaks of nearby mountains.   
  
He navigated blind, trying to find his way in the drifting smoke, careful not to step where the glass shards were sizable. The last time he'd done something as stupid as that, he'd gotten an earful from nearly everyone, even the palace servants (who were entitled to their criticisms, a number of them having raised the young prince through a messy, altogether happy childhood).   
  
He heard movement from behind him and tensed up, hands gripping his royal staff warily. He turned around swiftly, the smoke clearing up just the slightest bit more.  
  
And then a large hand gripped his shoulder, and Jack felt something hard and dangerous against his neck.   
  
"What are you doing here?" came a gruff whisper, along with a puff of hot breath against his ear.   
  
"Wanted to see what the bunny was up to," Jack said airily, though the thing held to his throat made him nervous. It was no long sword or sharp dagger, but Jack had seen a lot of damage wrought to the kingdom's enemies by the little wooden weapon.   
  
To anyone else, 'bunny' would have been something of an insult. But in the Kingdom of Glass, it was the name of the bunny that brought to mind the swiftness of a jackrabbit and the strength of foot and the sharpness of ear the very same animal was known for.   
  
"S'not wise to step into a warrior's rig while he's in training, your highness," said the same gruff voice. The pressure was lifted from Jack's shoulder, and then his throat, and only then was the young prince allowed to turn, to see the impressive stature of their Head of the Guard and Lord Pooka, E. Aster Bunnymund--known more commonly as Bunny to the family of royals, whom he had served since youth.   
  
"Coulda hurt you, prince."   
  
"Nah. Bet your bunny nose scented me right off the bat, Lord Kangaroo," Jack said, his tone mocking and his eyes twinkling.   
  
It only took the Pooka a second to appear in front of Jack, furry face close enough for Jack to feel the fine whiskers extending from above his mouth.   
  
"Still coulda hurt you, Jack. It's not wise to challenge a rabbit, either."  
  
At that distance, Jack wouldn't pass up the opportunity--and so he leaned forward, nipping at the Pooka's nose and then his mouth, pulling his head down for a proper kiss.   
  
They separated quickly when they heard brisk steps pass down the outer hallway, waiting for the echoes to clear before continuing, pulling close together.   
  
"What're you up for now, Jackie?" Bunny murmured, both a challenge and something of a sincere question.   
  
Jack opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. He tried again, but there was a lump in his throat he couldn't seem to get rid of. Frustrated, he pressed his face against Bunny's shoulder, feeling the Pooka's arms wrap tighter around him.   
  
"Just like this," Jack murmured. "Just hold me."  
  
About an hour later, they found themselves in Bunny's room, the warmest in the palace.   
  
Jack had never been comfortable with so much heat--a result of his childhood sickness--but the room was so Bunny, so very much his lover in its character, that Jack enjoyed staying there nonetheless.   
  
He stripped off his royal garb, rested his staff against the wall and kicked off his blue boots (which he hated, but wore for his father's sake), climbing onto the soft bed.   
  
When Bunny sat down next to him, he clung to the Pooka, the only warmth that had never once made him feel uncomfortable.   
  
"I'm betrothed," he forced out.   
  
"I know, love," Bunny said gently. Jack looked up quizzically, his eyes shimmering ever so slightly from the frustration he was feeling. "I heard talk from the guards at the throne room. 'pparently, it took King North a heck of a spell to even consider it, let alone tell you. Guess times really are that hard."   
  
"I don't even know the guy," Jack muttered against tufts of white and gray fur. "Don't even know if I'll like him."   
  
"I heard about him, you know. Way the stories come, he's something like a bloody war hero."   
  
"You're a war hero," Jack murmured, sounding increasingly like a whining child. Not that he could help it. Being forced to marry someone he didn't love was one thing--but it was another thing entirely when he already had someone he'd expected to be with forever.   
  
"But I don't have a kingdom, or a clan. I'm good as useless to the king. If it wasn't for North lettin' me serve as his head digger, I wouldn'a been worth a thing."  
  
"Of course you would have!" Jack said, tugging at Bunny's fur angrily. "You're probably--no, no, you  **are** worth ten times this Pitchner guy, I know you are. And I don't want him! I want you!"   
  
"Hey, hey, slow down. Gettin' a little 'head a' yourself there, aren'cha, frostbite? Clever little Jackie Frost, ice prince of the Glass Kingdom, what're you afraid of?"  
  
Jack pulled back, biting his lip til it was red against his pale, pale skin. "I don't wanna lose you."   
  
A soft hand pulled his chin up, leveling their eyes. Jack's were swimming with unshed tears, tears he was ashamed of even letting out. He wasn't a child, dammit.   
  
"I'll serve you and your family for as long as I live. I'll never leave your side, Jack. Ya drongo, how in the hell did you get it into your head that you'd be losing me?"   
  
"I want it to be you. I know it's immature, and unrealistic, and I know I've got my responsibilities to take care of, but I just... I just want it to be you," Jack said shakily, wiping the tears away before they could start falling.   
  
"We'll jump that bridge when we come to it," Bunny said, chuckling ironically. "Two weeks before the great sandy war hero comes a'callin'. Long enough time for anyone."   
  
"If we don't waste it," Jack said, his expression brightening suddenly as he flashed one of his mischievous smiles, chasing the tears away already.   
  
"Oh yeah?"   
  
In the morning, Jack got an earful from one of the old maids that had taken care of him as a child for disappearing from his royal bedchambers the last evening. Even so, all Jack could do was smile.   
  
He could do this. He had to.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the monarchs of the Kingdoms of Sand and Glass (or Pitch and Sandy, as well as Tooth and North's backstory)

"A child. You expect me, your  _older_  brother, firstborn to this family, to marry the child of a man I've known for twenty years? The pale, sickly little boy child who looks like a strong wind could knock him over?"  
  
"You haven't seen Jack in years," King Sanderson "Sandy" Mansnoozie said calmly, with a voice that was like sleep coming upon a tired child, both comforting and heavy, though not so low. "You don't know what he's like anymore."   
  
"Little comfort to me," Pitch continued. "I have no interest in children."   
  
"They are my friends," Sandy said in the quiet tone he was so used to. "The few who are willing to look past your transgressions. The women of the sea still want me to cut off your head, and feed your entrails to their fish."   
  
Pitch stopped dead, trying to suppress a shudder. He knew that the women of the sea had a great love for his brother, the golden king, and therefore a great hatred for he who had once tried to kill him.   
  
"I still don't understand why you spared me," Pitch whispered.   
  
Sandy let a tendril of golden magick swirl in his hand, then around his black-haired brother, the glow making him look like himself again, even if for a moment.   
  
"The fearlings," Sandy said.   
  
"I went to them first," Pitch said stonily. "I made myself like this. There is no place for regrets."  
  
"Through all that, your pride is still as it was, at least," Sandy murmured.   
  
"It is only a political marriage, correct?" Pitch said, turning away to hide the expression on his face.   
  
"We have not yet decided on the living arrangements. But for the month prior to the ceremony, you will be residing in King Nicholas St. North's palace on the snow, the Santoff Claussen. You will maintain a cordial relationship with his son, Prince Jackson Overland St. North, known as Frost, and you will not. cause. any trouble."  
  
To make his message clear, the king allowed some sandy wraiths shaped like mermaids to bare their frightening teeth and empty eyes, which they showed only to their enemies, in the fleeting moment before the sand dispersed. Pitch flinched visibly.   
  
"Are we clear?"   
  
"Transparent," Pitch said coldly. 

* * *

 

That morning, Jack watched from the balcony as the soldiers trained. There were a multitude of men that served under the armies of Santoff Claussen, but of the fighters, there was a spattering of color, the flitting of a little hummingbird girl to accompany every soldier.   
  
They were the Queen's regiment, quick, sharp, and small, often used for reconnaissance and to assist the soldiers in battle. That was their main purpose, although Jack had heard that they also provided moral support, for they were like children, sweet and lovable, and good company for those whisked off to the battlefields, to fight against beings of darkness.   
  
Baby-teeth, Jack had come to call them, and the name had stuck. This was what they were referred to now, unofficially, though it wasn't unheard of for the soldiers to name their own, to distinguish their "baby-teeth" from others.   
  
On the grounds, Jack could see Bunnymund directing a number of bowmen on how to use their weapons for close combat without damaging it or themselves, showing them how arrows could be used for offensive, how bows could provide blunt force in a close attack. He was a distinctive shape, tall and gray among the smaller soldiers in the kingdom's colors of red and green (an homage to the king and queen and the official colors of their national holiday).  
  
Jack smiled as he saw Bunny gesticulate wildly, trying to get one of the novices to strike him, watching as the young man failed and Bunny patiently repeated the action for him to practice.   
  
"I heard you weren't in you rooms last night."   
  
Jack turned to the door, and there his mother was, floating an inch above the ground, her wings barely making noise as they fluttered a mile a minute.   
  
"Oh. Yeeeaaaah I got locked out of the royal wings. You know how the guards are sometimes," Jack said, giving her a slow, lopsided grin. She smiled knowingly, floating over to where he was.   
  
Toothiana had flight in her blood, a halfling child of one of the legendary sisters of flight. Though her hummingbird-like traits and beautiful coloration didn't show up in Jack, her ability to fly came to him a long time ago. It caused a lot of fuss when they thought they'd lost him to the wind, and he'd hidden in a tree until dark.   
  
This was another reason his story didn't check out.   
  
"You could have just flown. If you didn't want to get caught," his mother said, the smile still in place.   
  
"I... didn't wanna leave," Jack murmured, and Tooth's smile turned sad.   
  
"Jack," she said gently, "you're getting married in a month."   
  
"I know," Jack said, louder than he intended. "I just..."  
  
Tooth looked down on the training ground, making an amused noise through her closed smile. "Look," she said. Jack looked down, and chuckled when he saw one of the baby-teeth, one he assumed was partner to the novice, squeaking and gesturing angrily at Bunny while flitting in front of his face.   
  
"Fierce little things, aren't they?" Jack remarked.   
  
"You should see them fight," Tooth said. "Many don't give them enough credit, just because of their size."   
  
"We know better," Jack said with a smile.   
  
They were quiet for a while, watching from the same place. Then Tooth put her hand on Jack's shoulder, and saw the dark look on his face, the one he'd been trying to hide this whole time.   
  
"Hey," she said. "How about we do a run around the kingdom? What do you say?"   
  
And the smile returned to his face. He kicked off his boots and shed his heavy coat, stepping onto the ledge. Tooth hovered, watching as Jack jumped right off, falling straight down. She bit her lip anxiously, but she knew her son. Not a moment later, he was up again, laughing as the wind picked up his thin body, and she followed him up, the two of them taking off into the morning.   
  


* * *

  
  
Queen Toothiana wasn't blind. She was often busy with court politics, as well as a personal mission she'd had since she came, to keep up dental health in the kingdom.   
  
She remembered being betrothed, and though she wasn't as adamantly against it as Jack, she'd been afraid.   
  
What if they had nothing in common, she and this King Nicholas St. North?   
  
When she first met him, two weeks as well before their wedding, she was struck by his handsomeness, and by how dashing and confident he was. He was kind, she was told, and though he was a bit louder and brasher than she was used to, she knew he would be considered a good husband by any standard.   
  
But the first time she found their commonality, it was different. It was as if the marriage turned into something she wanted, rather than something that she was obliged to do.   
  
It was during the week of the ceremony. The Kingdom of Glass celebrated winter, even in its harshness, with week-long festivities, warmth settling into the kingdom like she'd never seen before.   
  
Toothiana was from a warmer kingdom in the East, and she expected winter to be particularly miserable. But on the first day of the festival, she was gifted by her husband with beautiful, thick winter garb, and adornments that not only made her look like a queen, but kept her warm throughout the day.   
  
He invited her out with him, though she wasn't yet used to the morning cold. She promised to come by later, when the sun was out, sometime before noon. And when she did come out, she was surprised to find her king, the king of the land, sitting among children, regaling them with some tale of daring from his days as a prince, before promptly delivering a sack and handing out gifts to every child, noble or pauper, under the warmth of his large tent.   
  
Toothiana was surprised then, and warmed by more than her clothes, or the fires lighted for the festival in the city square. For when she was a princess in her kingdom, she had done the same--giving toys to children, and gifts of food and clothing, especially during festival days, or during sacred times, like when they lost their first teeth, or when they were at the cusp of adulthood.   
  
She joined him, then, a beautiful queen to a handsome king, and many of the children loved her for the color of her feathers and her lovely purple eyes, and the enthusiasm with which she gave out the gifts of the festival.   
  
Apparently, this exchange of gifts had become common practice, even in the lower villages during festival time, and she received quite a few trinkets from the children and their parents, those who fell in love with their to-be queen.   
  
She cherished them all, keeping them with her, her first treasures in Santoff Claussen.   
  
And when they were married at the end of the festival, Nicholas St. North and Toothiana were truly in love.   
  


* * *

  
  
She knew it wouldn't be that way for Jack. For how could you fall in love with someone, when you were already in love with someone else? 

 


End file.
